Towny
by JabberJayJiffy
Summary: Madge has trouble focusing on her work waiting on tables. She remembers what her life was once like, the daughter of the mayor had it easy. A full stomach, shelter, and a family she took for granted. One-shot


**Disclaimer: Super short drabble. I wish I owned the Hunger Games, but I don't. :c**

Blonde curls fell into her face yet again, their refusal to stay in place was beginning to unnerve the girl. For what seemed to be the tenth time that night, she attempted to pull the locks away from her face. Sure enough, a few minutes later, the waitress was blinded by her bangs. The results were a crash into something hard, a plummet to the ground, and a pool of beer in her lap.

"You've got to be _kidding _me!" She siethed. Roughly pulling herself up with support from the sticky countertop that still needed cleaning. A low chuckle to her left caused blood to boil beneath her skin.

Jaw clenched, she inquired. "What's so funny?" Her smoldering blue eyes didn't make contact with the man next to her. For some odd reason, he took the question as an invitation to allow his low, rumbling snicker to escalate to a booming laugh. She whipped her head around to face him, shooting daggers through his steely gray eyes. Cocking her head to the right, she opened her mouth to ask again. "Wha-"

He cut her off, "You're fucking _pissed _Undersee!" He flashed his teeth at her, eyes swimming with mirth. The tiny blonde huffed and crossed her arms. Gale's large hands rested on her shoulders and promptly turned her towards him, lifting her chin asking, "Awww, come on." He huffed, weaving his arms together and pouting. She bore enough venom in her stare to make a grown man drop dead. "Princess." he sighed, draping his arm over her shoulder. She shuttered, he smirked. A bright pink tinted her cheeks, "Is Ms. Undersee blushing." He gasped, pressing his hand to his chest, feigning amazement.

Dropping her arms she pushed him off of his shoulder.

"First of all," she began, "my name is Madge! How thick is your skull Gale?" Her anger came more from the fact that he had the nerve to tease her at such a time.

Pouting almost comically she furrowed her brow and glared at him. He smiled down at her, she was adorable. It was challenging to take her seriously, he felt like he was taking orders from a kitten.

"Well _Madge,_" he smirked. "I'll have you know that I have a very thick skull. Some say-" Gale stopped in his sentence at the scowling girl beneath him and realized that now wasn't the time to joke. He let out a breath, almost instantly changing his demeanor. "What's wrong Princess?" His voice exasperated.

She looked up at him and seemed ready to burst with tears. Her fiery anger now being replaced with sorrow. Big blue eyes gazed into ominous gray, and quivering lips parted to give an answer, but she made no sound. It was as if someone had purposely clogged up her throat to render the girl speechless.

Brushing the stray pieces of hair that had caused Madge so much frustration behind her ear, Gale pulled her against his chest. Drenched and all, the curly-haired beauty's body became racked with sobs, "You can tell me." his breath just below a whisper.

He muttered an apology for being so rude to her.

"It's their anniversa-" she choked, unable to continue speaking. "I'm sorry," she sobbed shaking her head, "I just-I can't." Her cheeks flushed, hot tears began their journey down her face.

"Hey." Gale swiped his thumb over bridge of her nose, brushing away the tears. "Don't cry pretty girl."

She let out a watery laugh, "Who'd of thought _Gale Hawthorne_ would be complimenting the stuck up town brat?''

His insides twisted painfully at her words. "You're not one of them anymore." He smiled sadly, reassuring her.

How ironic that she once wished to be rid of the title of mayor's daughter. As a young girl, she felt dirty and wrong for having less slips in the Reaping bowl than others, and more food on her plate than families had on their tables. Cotton dresses and pink ribbons were sinful and disgusting. Cutting remarks about the amount of money she had prevented her from truly being happy with her life.

Confused, she blamed her father for hogging all of the riches. She tossed him hateful glares when he walked out of the house in the mornings, and purposely befriended the Seam rats he despised. Besides, it was his fault that she was unable to make any _real _friends.

Mislead, the teenager turned to her mother's morphling supply for support. Indulging in a painless world of bliss. Her mother warned her what would happen, how the vials would become your lifeline. Soon enough, she lost control of her body.

It wasn't until all she took for granted burned to the ground that she finally learned to appreciate the ashes of her past.

"No," she replied, "I'm not a towny anymore."

**Authors Note: Sorry that all of my posts have been so short! I have a pretty bad case of writer's block as you can see. Just a little Gadge drabble. Tell me what you think! Please R/R! c:**

**-JJ**


End file.
